


A World Of Our Own

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jim from IT, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Simon Curtis - Freeform, There is no excuse for this, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had to suffer through another date with that mouse today. You’re taking me out tonight. JMxx</p><p>Sure thing Boss. What do you have in mind? S</p><p>Club. Whiskey. Dancing. Your prick, my arse. Come get me from the hospital. JMxx</p><p>Work, work, work. S</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. I was listening to Simon Curtis, and this happened...  
> I highly recommend listening to Soul 4 Sale, and Flesh while you read this.  
> Hnnn.

_I just had to suffer through another date with that mouse today. You’re taking me out tonight. JMxx_

_Sure thing Boss. What do you have in mind? S_

_Club. Whiskey. Dancing. Your prick, my arse. Come get me from the hospital. JMxx_

_Work, work, work. S_

Jim hooked his fingers under Sebastian’s belt pulling him away from the bar. All the other men were sending dagger glares at both of them. The serial killer was barely dressed in a pair of obscenely low slung jeans, and torn t-shirt and a threadbare cardigan.

The sniper looked like he had clubbed James Dean and stolen his clothes. Snug, arse hugging jeans, a tight white vest and a black dress shirt, were completed with a pair of black motorcycle boots, and his dog tags on proud display.

And they only had eyes for each other.

Large, work-rough hands pulled Jim’s hips tight to his own as they entered the dance floor. Sebastian wrapped one arm around him, nearly lifting him off his feet to bring him in for a kiss. Around them, meaningless bodies throbbed and ground together. The strobe lights pulsed and bounced. The music thudded into them, pushing, pulling, driving them into each other.

They were alone. Just the two of them, eyes locked as Sebastian slid his hips down and to the side, his teeth grazing along Jim’s jaw.

Laughing, high and manic, Jim tried to hop on for a ride. His arms were in the air, constantly moving as he thrust back to meet each press of Seb’s groin.

 _“Puppet Master, choose me,”_  Sebastian licked into Jim’s ear, breath hot and fast. “Gents, now.” He reached down, cupping Jim by the thighs, lifting and dragging him along the length of his erection.

Jim flashed him a grin, pecked him on the cheek, and fled.

Seb just hoped he wouldn’t get distracted on his way.

The Irishman was waiting for him when he arrived. He was seated on the sink, legs spread. His jeans were hanging off one ankle, and he was already working one finger into himself.

“Where’d you even get lube?” Sebastian asked, popping open his belt and pulling down his zip.

With a lazy smile, Jim held up a opened condom wrapper from the dispenser on the wall. The smile turned to a pout of concentration, and he twisted his hand to add a second finger.

Biting back a groan, Sebastian skimmed his jeans down over his narrow hips. “You beautiful little freak,” he breathed, his eyes soft. Stepping between Jim’s legs, he offered one of his longer fingers, so they were stretching the madman open together. “Almost ready, Baby?” He cupped Jim’s cheek with his free hand, caressing his thumb under his eye.

“Yep, put a condom on though, Tiger?” He leaned back on his elbows, settling his legs around Sebastian’s ribs. “I don’t want to ruin these jeans when I put them back on.”

Kissing him deeply, Sebastian picked up another condom- it looked like Jim had picked the lock on the case, and scooped up a handful- and tore the wrapper open. He had to pull back a bit to see what he was doing, but he quickly drew back his foreskin and rolled the condom on. Opening a few more, he scraped as much lubricant out of them as he could, coating himself.”

“Any day now,” Jim dug a heel into his back, urging him on.

“Fuck off,” Sebastian slapped him gently on the cheek before lining up. “Do it yourself, if your so damn eager.”

Pupils blown wide, Jim’s eyes looked almost completely black. Sucking on his lip, he braced his hands on the counter and lifted himself up. His entire weight was supported by his hands, and his legs clinging to Sebastian’s broad chest. Panting quietly, he lowered himself down- slowly impaling his arse on Seb’s cock.  _“Fuck,_  Tiger, that’s so sweet.”

The big soldier tucked his arms under Jim’s legs, holding him up as he carefully pinioned himself. When their bodies eventually met, Sebastian gave him one more kiss. “Hold on, love.” He warned before drawing back, and snapping his hips forward with enough force that Jim’s hands skidded on the porcelain.

They could still hear the music from the club, but it wasn’t enough to drown out Jim. He gasped, and moaned. He cried out, and giggled. The closer he got to coming, he gave up trying to articulate requests, and just chanted his sniper’s name.

Sebastian’s orgasm hit him like a shot between the eyes. He lifted Jim clear off the sink and pushed him against the wall, his thrusts stuttering frantically. He buried his teeth into the other man’s neck to smother his yell.

Jim draped limply over Seb’s shoulders unable to do anything but cling on. It would be nearly a minute before his legs would hold his weight. “Love you, Tiger.” He mumbled, pushing his sweat damp hair off his face.

“You too, Boss. Wanna head home and cuddle? We can buy some ice cream and watch a movie.” He grabbed some paper towels, scrubbing the come off his shirt after setting a boneless Jim back onto the counter.

“Mm, sounds perfect. Oh, Sebby, be a dear. There’s a body in the third cubicle. Get his wallet, would you?”


End file.
